Episode 22: The Cat Bares Claws
Synopsis Mason merges Eve with the machine Eden. Eden then creates a nanomachine rain that consumes people. While Rinslet finds Eve's creator Tearju Lunatique, Train gets the assistance of the remaining Numbers and the sweeper alliance, and everyone heads off to stop Eden. Summary Train is awoken by Annette, who tells him that Sven is fine. He remembers last night's events and worries about Eve. Eve is put in Eden where the merging process begins. Sven, still injured, tries to look for her, but is stopped by Train who tells him that he's not the only one who is worried about her. He tells him to rest while he searches for people who can help them. At the Chronos HQ, the remaining numbers are shocked at the destruction caused by Mason. They deduce that this was his plan all along and are unsure of their next move, Sephiria decides they must fight him, despite the fact that they are the only ones left and that they don't have any financial aid. On a train, the Silphy, Kevin, and River discuss their plans. Somewhere else, Leon finally returns home. At Cait Sith, Sven and Annette are trying to find any leads. Rinslet comes in and introduces them to Tearju Lunatique, Eve's creator. They are shocked at how much she resembles Eve. Rinslet tells them it's because Eve is actually a clone of Tearju, who has lost her memory, They show her a picture of Eve, causing her to lash out and attack Rinslet, but Sven stops her and she falls down. Eve wakes up in Eden and meets Adam, who tells her about Eden. He coaxes her into eating an apple. Back at the cafe, Tearju explains that she hypnotized herself into acting the way she did whenever she saw Eve because she didn't want the Zero Numbers to exploit her for their ulterior motives. She tells them that when Torneo assaulted her lab in Vioburg, she considered destroying everything, but she didn't have time to do so because of her assistant, Kanzaki (Doctor), was already an ally of Mason. Tearju then tells them about Eden, how it was meant to achieve global peace, but to do so, it had to control people using Tao and nanomachines together, giving them no free will. Eve is the only one who can control Eden and so must be destroyed. Enraged, Sven tells her that clone or not, Eve is a person and Tearju can not dispose of her whenever she wants to. Eve eats the apple, finishing the merging process, much to Mason's and Doctor's delight. Somewhere, Creed wakes up and notices something is going to happen. Eden attacks a city and consumes it's people.The Numbers hear about this and Sephiria decides that they must stop it. Train walks in asking them for their help to retrieve Eve, which they accept. He later call the Sweepers and recruit them as well. Together, the head towards Eden. Character Appearances Trivia *In the story of Adam and Eve, Adam eats the apple. In the episode, Eve is the one who eats it. *In the scene where Eve wakes up in Eden, there is a 101 cloud in the sky along with elephant sounds. In Episode 6, Eve is shown having read a book called 101 Elephants on a stampede. Category:Media Category:Anime Category:Episodes